


Was I ever good enough?

by BxbyGxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxbyGxn/pseuds/BxbyGxn
Summary: Nishinoya is in love with Asahi but it doesn't seem to be mutual.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 24





	Was I ever good enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some angst so this is my little one shot, I hope you enjoy!

He had always supported him, He constantly reminded him how he had his back. He would drop everything just for him. He once even snuck out of his house to see him. Though he got caught sneaking back in and got his ass kicked he would do it again. 

Nishinoya Yu during his first year had fallen for the Ace of Karasuno. His favorite part of his day was watching him spike. 

Everyday he would follow the boy. During breaks go to the third year class and bugging him until he had to go back to class. He thought the two had a connection. 

Asahi was the first boy he trusted after being lied to and hurt one to many times. 

He got into so much trouble fighting anyone who said a horrible thing about Asahi. Asahi always told him he didn't have to do it but he did it anyways.

He eventually confessed to the older boy. Of course being Noya he didnt do it like the others. While having lunch with Asahi, He locked eyes with him and blurted out. 

"I like you, Go out with me" Looking at him you would never guess he was nervous. Deep down he was shaking, Terrified that his close friend would no longer want to be his. 

He agreed. The two becoming boyfriends who never left eachothers side. They were happy, Atleast that's what Nishinoya thought. 

Asahi always wore such a warm and happy expression. He thought he could learn to love Noya and he could finally run away from his feelings for another. He felt happy with Noya, he thought. 

They went on dates, Spend nights with one another. They were happy. Everyone on Karasuno was jealous. 

It wasn't until his second year when Noya noticed Asahi's glances to his fellow third year. 

Sugawara Koushi. 

Noya shook it off. They were happy together thats all that mattered. Asahi was his. Noya refused to accept the truth he saw. 

They continued to date eachother for a few months. Until the month of their one year anniversary. 

It was terrible, They had lost to Date tech. Noya blamed himself and Asahi blamed himself. They couldn't stop the arguing. Noya's anger bubling over. 

He was suspended, He couldn't go back to school but he needed to talk to Asahi. He showed up at the third years house with no warning. 

He yelled, he couldnt stop. He finally admitted he knew everything. 

"I know your in love with Suga-san" His words broken as they left his mouth. He knew it, He has for awhile now but saying it out loud his heart shattered. 

Asahi never fought back. Never yelled, and to Noya that was the worst part of it all. With pursed lips the third year looked away. 

"DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?" He yelled out not really expecting an answer. His hand tightly gripping his shirt, Right where his heart was. "WAS IT ALL FAKE? WAS I JUST A PAWN FOR YOU TO USE?" Without realizing tears had began rushing down his face. "IT WAS REAL TO ME, I LOVE YOU" His heart ached, He felt like it had shattered to a million pieces. He wanted to run. He wanted to just scream but he couldn't. He stood there, legs shaking from the overwhelming sadness and anger.

"Im sorry, Its best we break up." Asahi words was the last jab to his heart he could take. The third year without looking shut the door leaving his now ex boyfriend alone. 

He ran, and ran. He made it to his house. Walking in, Everyone was gone. They had planned some family gathering but left Noya because he was annoying. 

"You have to focus on your school" is what they said but Noya knew the truth. 

He finally was allowed back to school. Quickly reconnecting with Tanaka. Fauning over Kiyoko and even becoming friends (maybe arguing) with the first years. He didn't see Asahi, He knew he was running away. 

It made him even angrier at Asahi. He began to hate the boy over his 'break'. 

The first year Hinata grew close with him. The younger convincing him to atleast practice recieves with him. Though he would constantly remind them he's not on the team until Asahi joins. 

He sets up to help with their first practice match. He laughs and jokes with everyone until he hears it. The boys name. The boy he had fallen for and was used by. 

This was volleyball his feelings didn't belong here. Ignoring them he plays his best game. Putting on a happy face for everyone. Though every glance the two third years shared hurt. He could feel his heart shatter all over again. 

A wander around the school during break is where Noya is. He was alone, He wanted to be to gather his thoughts. Though he never wanted to see this. 

A turn around the corner he meets eyes with the person he loved kissing the gray hair third year. Tears stung his eyes as he stared, He couldnt move. He yelled at himself to move but he didn't. His body wouldn't listen to him 

"Nishinoya?" The gray hair boy called out to him. Tears had began to fall from his eyes. Thats when he finally ran and ran. He didn't look back he just ran. 

He stopped leaning against a tree he couldn't breath. Tears fell rapidly from his eyes. He slowly sat down holding himself. 

"I guess you never did love me then" He sobs holding himself alone at a park. He never went back to practice. He couldn't look at him and pretend everything was okay because its not okay and it never will be.


End file.
